


Caught!

by Boopanda



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys in Skirts, Childhood Friends, Clothing Kink, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Love, M/M, Oikawa Tooru in a Skirt, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Sex, Skirts, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:49:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8455996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boopanda/pseuds/Boopanda
Summary: Iwaizumi estaba en ese punto de su vida en el que no sabía si eran amigos, muy buenos amigos, o algo más que eso. ¿Los amigos pasaban toda una noche juntos? Obviamente que no, no sabía como pero siempre terminaba cediendo ante los tontos juegos de Oikawa.





	

**Author's Note:**

> No hay una explicación para esta historia, simplemente me apetecía escribir algo sobre estos dos.
> 
> Eso sería todo ♡ ♡

Iwaizumi supo, desde que recibió el primer mensaje, que no sería nada bueno, y menos viniendo de Oikawa. Dos, tres, cuatro más le sucedieron, ya podía ser realmennte importante para que necesitara de su presencia con tanta urgencia. Había tenido que salir de su casa a las prisas, dejando cosas por hacer, pero ahora se estaba arrepintiendo – y bastante - , ¿por qué demonios le hacía caso al idiota de Tooru? Suspiró molesto, sabía perfectamente cual era el motivo. 

Estaba en ese punto de su vida en el que no sabía si eran amigos, muy buenos amigos, o algo más que eso. ¿Los amigos pasaban toda una noche juntos? Obviamente que no, no sabía como pero siempre terminaba cediendo ante los tontos juegos de Oikawa. Estaba siendo un idiota, tenía que poner solución al asunto cuanto antes, así que tampoco era del todo malo que ahora se estuviera dirigiendo a su casa.  
El molesto ruido del móvil lo sacó de sus pensamientos, otro mensaje, vale, la situación ya empezaba a ser de lo más extraña. Un sentimiento de tranquilidad lo invadió al saber que solo le quedaban unos cuantos pasos para llegar a su casa, ya le estaba empezando a picar la curiosidad.

No le hizo falta ni llamar a la puerta, pues nada más estar delante de ella un – muy – sonriente Oikawa le abrió.

— ¡Iwa-chan! ¿Por qué has tardado tanto? Seguro que no has leído mis mensajes, eso me rompe el corazón.

— Lo que te voy a romper va a ser tu bonita cara si no me dices ahora mismo para que me has llamado.

— ¡Ah! ¿A que viene tanta prisa de repente? Bien, bien, pasa — agarró la manga de su chaqueta, invitándolo a entrar.

Iwaizumi no dijo nada más y simplemente se limitó a seguirlo al interior de la casa.

— Espera aquí Iwa-chan, ahora vuelvo — sin esperar una respuesta por su parte, fue rápidamente al baño, cerrando la puerta con seguro.

Iba contestarle, pero sería inútil ya que no lo escucharía. 

Bastante molesto se sentó en uno de los muchos muebles que se encontraban por la sala principal, estaba cansado, pero no fisícamente sino mentalmente. ¿A que estaría jugando ahora? El caso es que él ya se consideraba el perdedor de aquella batalla sin sentido.  
Los minutos seguían pasando en el reloj, estaba tardando demasiado, como le gustaba hacerle enfadar, ahora mismo podría estar haciendo algo útil con su vida, pero no.

— ¡Si no sales en cinco segundos me iré! Tengo mejores cosas que hacer, y estar aquí no es una de ellas — golpeó la puerta un par de veces, para así llamar su atención.

— Ya voy Iwa-chan ~

Cuando escuchó ese tono de voz, un mal presentimiento invadió su cuerpo, sabía que algo malo vendría, y no se equivocaba, pues segundos después escuchó el cierre del baño, de este salió Oikawa con el uniforme del instituto del Aoba Jousai, pero el problema no era esa, sino que en vez de ser el masculino era el femenino. Una falda, medias y zapatos de colegiala adornaban ahora su cuerpo.  
Iwaizumi solo quería morirse allí mismo, sabía que Tooru podía llegar a ser algo estúpido aveces, pero esto ya era pasar el límite, su propio límite. Tenía tres opciones ahora: pegarle, insultarle o quedarse callado esperando una respuesta. Finalmente optó por la tercera.

— ¡Ah, pero no te quedes callado! ¿Cómo me veo ahora? — dió una vuelta en sí, provocando que la falda se elevara un poco y dejando ver, durante un segundo, su ropa interior.

— Te mataría, de verdad que te mataría pero... ¿¡Se puede saber de donde has sacado ese uniforme!?

— Esta mañana en clases una de las chicas me paró al salir de mi aula y me entregó un regalo, me dijo que no lo abriera hasta que estuviera en casa y eso hice, era el uniforme. Así que mejor de estrenarlo que en tu presencia, ¿acaso no me queda bien? — volvió a preguntar, pero esta vez con un tono nada inocente.

Su respuesta fue silencio, un incómodo silencio que invadió la habitación. Ya sabía por donde iba todo esto, la sola idea le atraía bastante, vaya si le atraía, aunque estaba entrando en terreno peligroso.

— Me voy — dijo simplemente, sin nisiquiera mirarlo, sus pasos ahora se dirigían a la puerta principal.

— Iwa-chan — puso una de sus manos en el hombro de Iwaizumi, para luego aceecarse -bastante- a su oreja — No voy a dejar que te vayas — susurró.

Empezó a sentir los suaves labios de Oikawa por su cuello. Lo había atrapado sin escapatoria alguna, y muy difícil sería encontrar la salida.

— Oikawa...

Con un gran esfuerzo logró separar a Tooru de él. No quería admitir que con ese simple roce que el otro le había proporcionado miles de ideas se formaron en su cabeza. ¿Como resistirse entonces?

— ¿Iwa-chan, qué pasa? — Oikawa lo miró extrañado, sin tener idea de lo que había hecho.

Iwaizumi fijó sus ojos en él, admirando ese rostro que tanto le encantaba. De todas las personas que conocía se tenía que haber enamorado de él precisamente, de su mejor amigo desde hace muchos años atrás. Odiaba cado uno de esos sentimientos confusos que tenía.

— Nada.

— Se te dan bien muchas cosas, pero mentir no es una de ellas Iwa-chan — una sonrisa burlona adornó su rostro — Pero... — volvió a acortar la distancia entre ellos dos, aunque sus labios se posaron en los de Iwaizumi — ... haré que me lo digas.  
Eran tan suaves y cálidos, que aún se llegaba a sorprender cada vez que lo besaba. Su lengua no tardó en adentrarse en su boca, explorando cada rincón a la perfección. A pesar de lo bien que se sentía, aquel beso fue bastante breve. Después de eso el silencio invadió aquella sala, hasta que Iwaizumi decidió hablar.

— ¿Te diviertes con esto no?

— No sé que quieres decir.

— Claro que lo sabes.

— Iwa-chan no...

— ¿Si tan necesitado estás por qué no te buscas una novia?

Oikawa frunció el ceño al escuchar esas palabras. ¿Qué le quería decir con eso?

— Yo no quiero una novia, yo te quiero a ti Iwa-chan.

De nuevo, silencio.

Esas palabras había hecho algo se acelerara dentro de sí. Le molestaba que puediera decir ese tipo de cosas tan a la ligera, dudaba que fuera verdad.

— Como sea, me voy, no tengo nada que hacer aquí.

— ¡Ah que cruel ~ ! ¿Te estoy confesando mis sentimientos y te vas? Me has roto el corazón otra vez — vio como se dirigía a la puerta sin piedad alguna, Oikawa imediatamente fue junto a él — Como te dije... No voy a dejar que te vayas — se interpuso entre él y la puerta, impidiendo el paso.

— Dejáme irme o...

— ¿O qué? — lo desafió.

— O... Mierda, es igual.

Oikawa sonrió triunfante, ¿al fin y al cabo siempre conseguía lo que quería no?

— Deja de poner esa estúpida sonrisa.

*  
*  
*

— ¿De verdad no crees que me queda bien Iwa-chan? Podría andar con esta bonita falda todos los días, ¿qué piensas?  
Oikawa andaba de un lado a otro por su habitación, mostrando a Iwaizumi su conjunto desde todos los angulos posibles.

— Si.

— ¿¡Si que!?

— Te queda muy bien Oikawa — dijo cansado de todo aquel espectáculo.

— ¿Si? Que amable de tu parte, además las medias me quedan de lujo.

Iwaizumi seguió el recorrido con su mirada. La verdad era que le quedaban muy bien, demasiado bien, gracias a sus piernas, no en vano entrenaba y jugaba todos los días.

— Ya sé lo que estás pensando ahora mismo, seguro que tu sueño siempre ha sido hacerlo conmigo vestido así.

— ¿Qué dices idiota?

— No finjas Iwa-chan. Pero no te preocupes, puedo hacer que tu deseo se cumpla — le guiñó un ojo.

Iwaizumi se encontraba sentado en el borde de la cama, por lo que la tarea resultaría mucho más fácil.  
Oikawa dirigió sus pasos hacia él, cuando se encontraba frente a frente se puso de rodillas. Empezó desabrochando el cinturón de su pantalón, para luego bajarlo hasta que quedó en el suelo. Iwaizumi lo miró curioso, poniendo una de sus manos en el revuelto pelo de Oikawa, echándolo hacia atrás.

— ¿Se puede saber que haces?

— Te la voy a chupar Iwa-chan, ¿es qué no lo ves?

Claro que lo veía, a la perfección. Oikawa delante suya, con un leve tono rosa que adornaba su cara, dispuesto a darle sexo oral, ¿había alguna imagen más erótica que esa?

— Vamos relajate un poco.

Con cuidado bajó la única prenda que sobraba en aquel momento, dejando al descubierto la más que notable erección, que rogaba atención cuanto antes.

— Pero si ya estás duro, no sabía que podías llegar a ser tan pervertido Iwa-chan.

— No eres quien de hablar en este momento, ¿no crees? — dijo manteniendo la poca calma que le quedaba en esa situación.

Oikawa no contestó, pero Iwaizumi pudo ver como se sonrojaba aún más, totalmente avergozado.

Tuvo que morder su labio cuando sintió la cálida lengua de Oikawa pasarse tranquilamente por su miembro. Hizo un recorrido desde la punta hasa la base, no dejando ni un centímetro de piel sin recorrer.  
Podía sentir como su respiración se estaba empezando a acelerar, y no era para menos. Lo peor vino después, cuando Oikawa separó sus labios, para poder refugiar todo su miembro en el interior de su boca.

— Mierda... Oikawa...

Esas palabras se escparon en un susurro casi inaudible. Deseaba que el otro no lo hubiera escuchado, odiaba reconocer que se sentía bien, demasiado bien para su gusto.

Cada vez se adentraba más y más, no parando ni un solo momento. Le sorprendía la capacidad que podía llegar a tener.  
Su mente se estaba empezando a nublar, y sabía que si Oikawa no paraba en ese mismo momento no tardaría mucho en llegar a orgasmo.

— Ya es suficiente Oikawa.

— Pero no me has dejado terminar Iwa-chan.

Agredeció que por fin sus movimientos hubieran cesado.

— Ah, está bien.

Segundos después de decir esa frase, Tooru se lanzó a su labios, deseando probar esos besos suyos que tanto le gustaban, se podría decir que era adicto a ellos.  
Una húmeda intrusa no tardó en hacerse paso en la boca contraria, explorando cada rincón que encontraba, mientras la mano de Iwaizumi se adentraba sin permiso alguno por debajo de la falda de Oikawa, acariciando muy despacio por encima de a tela de su ropa interior.

— Espera...

Con algo de esfuerzo se separó, para luego ponerse de pie. Llevo una de sus manos debajo de la falda, para así poder quitarse la única prenda de ropa interior sobrante, ahora ya no llevaba nada que le molestara.  
Volvió a dirigirse a Iwaizumi y lo tumbó encima de la cama, para poder ponerse él encima.

— ¿Así mucho mejor no crees?

No pudo evitar que un suspiro se le escapara al sentir como sus erecciones se rozaban entre si. Muy descaradamente empezó a acentuar los movimientos, sin parar en ningún momento.

— Está más caliente de lo normal Oikawa, ¿te pasa algo?

— De quien crees que es la culpa... Ah, Iwa-chan...

No supo muy bien si aquello había sido un gemido o no, lo único que sabía en esos momentos es que quería que Iwaizumi se lo follara cuanto antes.  
Por eso agradeció que la mesilla de noche estuviera cerca, ya que en unos de sus cajones se encontraba un pequeño bote de lubricante. Extiró su mano a uno de ellos, abriéndolo y sacando tan preciado objeto de su interior. Se echó una buenta cantidad de este por entre sus dedos.

— Observa bien Iwa-chan.

Se dio la vuelta, ahora quedando de espaldas a Iwaizumi. Apoyó la parte superior de su cuerpo en el colchón y alzó sus caderas, no dejando nada a la imaginación, mostrando esa vista tan obscena a Iwaizumi.  
Muy despacio introdució uno de sus dedos en su interior, poco después le sucedió otro, que no tardaron en moverse tranquilamente.

Estaba siendo todo un espectáculo para Iwaizumi, que no podía apartar la vista -por mucho que quisiera- a los movimientos de Oikawa. ¿Hoy quería provocarlo de más? Porque si así era, de verdad que lo estaba consiguiendo, y con creces. La excitación empezaba a invadir rápidamente su cuerpo, dudaba que aguantara mucho más viendo todo aquello.

Un tercer dedo se aventuró dentro, estos se movían de diferentes formas.

Ese fue su límite, agarró la mano de Oikawa para que parara.

— ¿Qué pasa Iwa-chan? — preguntó con una sonrisa, sabiendo perfectamente que había conseguido su objetivo.

— Nada.

Lo besó una vez más, pasando de sus labios a su cuello, dejando pequeñas marcas a su paso.

— ¿Donde están los condones?

— Ah, ya sabes que no tengo Iwa-chan.

— ¿Y los que dejé aquí la otra vez?

— Los usamos todos.

— ¿Todos?

— Todos — dijo con una sonrisa.

Iwaizumi lo miró algo decepcionado.

— Entonces no pode-

— Espera — lo interrumpió — Quizás, sólo por esta vez podías acabar dentro.

Le dedicó una nueva mirada, y por como lo decía iba totalmente enserio.

— ¿Acaso no confías en mi Iwa-chan?

Esa pregunta hizo que algo se removiera en su anterior. Claro que confíaba, simplemente era algo bastante obvio para él como para tener que decírlo.

— No es eso... Pero, ¿estás seguro?

— Totalmente.

Con esa afirmación ya bastaba, no hacían falta más palabras.

Volvió a tumbar a Iwaizumi en la cama.

— Por esta vez déjame ir arriba, ¿si?

Apoyó una mano en su pecho, para así poder bajar con más fácilidad. A pesar de estar ya previamente preparado le estaba costando, en ese momento se estaba arrepintiendo bastante de que Iwaizumi estuviera algo por encima de la media en cuanto a tamaño se refería.  
El rostro de pura excitación de Oikawa se estaba grabando a fuego en su mente, nunca lo había visto así y esperaba que no fuera la última.  
Ambos soltaron un suspiro cuando todo estuvo dentro.

— Espera, no hagas nada...

Oikawa se empezó a mover muy lentamente contra sus caderas, en cuestión de segundos el leve dolor que sentía pasó a ser placer. 

— Iwa-chan mírame por favor — puso sus dos manos en su mejillas, acercándose un poco para depositar en suave beso en sus labios.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo los movimientos se fueron acentuando, ninguno podía pensar con claridad, en aquella habitación sólo se podía oír los obsecenos sonidos que provocaban.  
Iwaizumi no creía poder aguantar mucho más si Oikawa seguía diciendo su nombre de aquella manera.

— Oikawa... No, Tooru...

— Hajime,vamos...

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo entero cuando sintió como Iwaizumi se vino dentro. Él tampoco aguanto mucho más, manchando el pecho del contrario.

*  
*  
*

Oikawa agradecía bastante que no tuvieran entrenamiento hasta mucho más tarde, ya que el estado en el que se encontraba dudaba que pudiera rendir al máximo.  
Ahora encontraba cómodamente tapado en la cama, -después de que ambos se dieran una ducha- dispuesto a dormir y, obviamente Iwaizumi a su lado.

Este era uno de esos momentos en los que Hajime se planteaba su supuesta "amistad". Más que amistad lo siguiente a eso, si es que había algo.  
No podía parar de mirarlo, ya se había acostumbrado a ello.

— Iwa-chan, no puedo dormir si me sigues mirando de esa manera y-

— Tooru.

— ¿Hum?

— Te quiero.

Una sonrisa sincera, que demostraba la felicidad que sentía en estos momentos, se formó en su rostro antes de decir las siguientes palabras.

— Yo también te quiero, Hajime.

**Author's Note:**

> Y... ¡Eso sería todo! Espero les haya gustado. Comentarios y kudos son bien recibidos, aunque con que alguien lo haya leído ya me doy por satisfecha. ♡ 
> 
> Eso sería todo por ahora, nos vemos en futuras historias.


End file.
